


the hand that feeds

by empty_spaces



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Porn, Hannibal feeds Will, Lots of sexual tension, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_spaces/pseuds/empty_spaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал кормит Уилла. С рук.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hand that feeds

– Cervelle de сanut, – провозглашает Ганнибал так, словно это его лучшая шутка.  
Уилл усиленно напрягает память, пытаясь вспомнить школьные уроки французского, однако название определённо ни о чём ему не говорит.  
– Мозг ткача, – поясняет Ганнибал, словно читая его мысли, и Уилл, не сдержавшись, громко фыркает, прижав к губам салфетку.  
– Только ты мог выбрать блюдо с таким названием, – говорит он и вдруг замирает, напрягшись. – Ты же не серьёзно? Мы ведь договаривались, и…  
– Если ты не заметил, то из того, что можно было бы отнести к белкам животного происхождения, в этом блюде присутствует только творог. Ты мне настолько не доверяешь? – несмотря на то, что Ганнибал улыбается, Уилл мгновенно чувствует себя ужасно виноватым.  
– Прости, – искренне говорит он, ощущая, как тело отпускает сковавшее его до этого напряжение. – И, честно говоря, я действительно не понял, из чего это. Ты же знаешь, я различаю вкусовые оттенки не так хорошо, как ты, – негромко добавляет он, откладывая истерзанную в пальцах салфетку на край стола.  
Задумчиво разглядывая его некоторое время, Ганнибал молчит. А затем одним плавным движением поднимается на ноги, ослабляя узел галстука – Виндзор, классика – и, наконец, отвечает.  
– Думаю, мы можем решить эту проблему.  
  
Прохладный шёлк приятно льнёт к коже, темнота успокаивает, даруя отдых уставшим от яркого электрического света глазам. Уилл на пробу дёргает узелок – не поддаётся.  
– Не туго? – мягко раздаётся над ухом. Сухо сглатывая, Уилл отрицательно качает головой.  
Плотная ткань галстука почти не пропускает свет, но Уиллу хочется раствориться в окружающей его темноте без остатка, отдаться ей. Делая глубокий вдох, он закрывает глаза.  
– Как ощущения? – тёплое дыхание касается шеи, посылая вдоль позвоночника волну мурашек.  
– Пока не знаю, – честно отвечает Уилл, внутренне замирая в ожидании.  
Ганнибал мимолётно оглаживает его по щеке ребром ладони, и что-то мягкое и густое касается его губ.  
– Не пытайся угадать. Постарайся _распознать_ вкус.  
Уилл осторожно смыкает зубы на чём-то тёплом, откусывая небольшой кусок. Ощущения донельзя странные, раньше ему не приходилось есть в полной темноте. И его совершенно точно никогда не кормили с рук. Тщательно пережёвывая, в переплетении вкусов и запахов он силится разложить блюдо на составляющие: сливки, мускат, лёгкий привкус сыра и чеснока…  
– Gratin Dauphinois, – грассированная «р» придаёт и без того слышимому акценту Ганнибала какое-то новое, невероятно чарующее звучание.  
– Я всё равно не понимаю, что это значит, – выдыхает Уилл, ощущая, как его губ будто случайно касается подушечка пальца.  
– Тебе и не нужно, – уверенно отзывается Ганнибал и вновь касается его рта. Уилл охотно размыкает губы, откусывая ещё один кусочек так и не опознанного пока блюда.  
– Картофель.  
Он не видит, но отчего-то уверен в том, что Ганнибал улыбается.  
– Ты прав, это основной ингредиент. Что насчёт остальных?  
– Сливки, – припоминает Уилл то, что пришло ему в голову в первый раз, – или сметана, мускат, сыр и чеснок… и, кажется, перец, но я не уверен, это может быть какая-нибудь иная приправа.  
Пальцы Ганнибала сжимают его подбородок, чуть поглаживая круговыми движениями, и эта незатейливая ласка заставляет его поёрзать на месте в попытке придвинуться ближе.  
– Верно, – Ганнибал сжимает его колени, фиксируя, оставляя чуть разведёнными, и мысленный поток Уилла сбивается, относя его в совершенно противоположную пункту назначения сторону. – Кроме того, что это не сметана, а действительно сливки, они жирнее и гуще по консистенции. И с перцем ты не ошибся, он там присутствует.  
Уилл не может сдержать улыбки. Почему-то хочется возразить, сказать что-нибудь в духе «это было несложно», но он благоразумно молчит, покуда жар ладоней Ганнибала продолжает жечь его кожу через тонкую ткань брюк.  
– Выпьешь вина? – интересуется Ганнибал, и Уилл кивает, дав молчаливое разрешение на продолжение эксперимента.  
Ганнибал отодвигается, забирая с собой тепло, Уилл слышит тихие шаги и звон бокалов, слышит, как пробка мягко выходит из бутылки и как льётся жидкость, и всё это заставляет его кровь быстрее бежать по венам. Во тьме любой звук приобретает максимальную отчётливость, и именно сейчас Уилл неожиданно осознаёт, откуда проистекает неискоренимый и древний страх человечества перед темнотой.  
На затылок ложится рука, пальцы мягко вплетаются в волосы. Что-то твёрдое и холодное касается губ, кончик языка ловко определяет неизведанное как стекло. Бокал. Ганнибал аккуратно тянет его за отросшие волосы на затылке, заставляя приподнять голову. Уилл приоткрывает рот, искренне надеясь не облиться, но тут же понимает: Ганнибал не позволит, у него всё под контролем.  
– Пахнет ежевикой, – нарушает он повисшую тишину.  
– Так и должно быть, – бокал наклоняется и Уилл вовремя размыкает губы.  
Яркий терпкий вкус разливается по языку, к ежевичному аромату примешивается аромат малины.  
– Красное или белое?  
– Красное, – уверенно отвечает Уилл, облизывая губы, – сухое.  
– Moulin des Costes, – и снова это волшебное шелестящее произношение, – округлые танины, гармоничное послевкусие.  
– Я запомню, – Уилл ничерта не разбирается во всём этом.  
Бокал отправляется на стол, глухо звякает стекло.  
Ганнибал молчит, а Уилл почему-то не находит в себе сил разбить тишину первым. Дыхание сбивается, когда на бедро опускается ладонь. Уилл ждёт, когда пальцы Ганнибала вновь лягут на его губы, но вместо этого ощущает на них чужое дыхание. По телу разливается томительное желание, кончики пальцев покалывает в предвкушении.  
– Открой рот, – тихо говорит Ганнибал, и Уилл незамедлительно выполняет его просьбу. Тёплое дыхание сменяется чем-то холодным и вязким, и Уилл едва сдерживает разочарованный вздох.  
– Ну же, – поощряет Ганнибал, и Уилл осторожно вонзает зубы в студенистую массу.  
Желе. Сладкое. Уилл не большой поклонник сладостей и уж точно не поклонник различного рода желеобразных субстанций, однако, медленно перекатывая десерт на языке, он приходит к выводу, что это вкусно.  
– Что-то молочное, – улыбается он, в то время как рука Ганнибала плавно движется вверх и вниз по внешней стороне бедра. – Отдаёт миндалём.  
– Blanc-manger, – сообщает Ганнибал, перемещая руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра, – популярный французский десерт. Тебе нравится?  
– Вкусно, – честно отвечает Уилл, не совсем уверенный, к чему именно относился этот вопрос.  
– Ещё? – как бы между прочим спрашивает Ганнибал, и Уиллу остаётся лишь кивнуть.  
Достаточно оттянуть нижнюю губу большим пальцем, и Уилл сам приоткрывает рот. Однако Ганнибал не спешит вкладывать лакомство внутрь. Вместо этого он проводит им по губам, наблюдая, как они влажнеют, подрагивают, раскрываются ему навстречу. Язык Уилла задевает подушечку пальца, и Ганнибал не может отказать себе в удовольствии протолкнуть его в рот по первую фалангу. Эта маленькая шалость окупается с лихвой, когда Уилл лижет его, втягивая глубже. К указательному пальцу присоединяется средний, и Уилл старательно обсасывает их, слизывая сладость желе и соль пота. Сидеть ровно становится совсем невмоготу, Уилл слабо стонет и разводит колени, силясь хоть как-то облегчить невыносимое давление ткани между ног.  
– Тише, – шепчет Ганнибал, медленно вынимая пальцы изо рта. Размазывает вязкую слюну по губам, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как часто вздымается под рубашкой грудная клетка. Голод, мучающий его сейчас, не имеет ничего общего с гастрономическим.  
Уилл мелко подрагивает, рвано выдыхая. Почему-то мелькает мысль о том, что он успешно сдал экзамен, и от этого хочется рассмеяться.  
– Чему ты улыбаешься? – довольно спрашивает Ганнибал, протягивая руку к узлу на его затылке.  
– Не снимай, – поспешно отвечает Уилл, – не надо. По-моему, я распознал ещё далеко не все оттенки вкусов.  
  
И с этим Ганнибал точно не намерен спорить.


End file.
